Borthram
"I'm going to enjoy breaking you."-Borthram Borthram is the Archdevil of Wrath, and the right hand man of Azreus. He was originally an angel created by Lorkivar to battle against the demons in the War of Wrath. After following Azreus in his desperate mission into the Abyss, he was transformed by the Shard of Evil into a devil. Biography Creation and War of Wrath Borthram was originally an Archangel created along with his fellow angels by the Lorkivar, for the singular reason of serving as warriors for the gods in the War of Wrath. No sooner had he materialized within the Aetherial Realm then he and his fellow angels were thrust into battle against the shrieking demonic hordes. Borthram, having been created for this sole purpose, took eagerly to the fight, reveling in the fact that he had the opportunity to battle for all of existence. Hordes of demons were felled by his blade, earning the angelic legion under his command the nickname "The Bloodthirsters". Borthram himself was given the title of "The Butcher" by his brother Archangel Raziel. Borthram took the name with pride, much to the annoyance of Raziel, who, equally as zealous as Borthram, was positioned under Zarael, and thus was made to repel demon attacks instead of launching assaults against them. This caused some friction between the two, as Borthram reveled in the glory of his comparatively greater battles, whilst Raziel yearned to be taking the fight to the demons along with him. Descent into the Abyss and Corruption As the Abyss spawned more and more demonic hordes, and the angels began taking more and more casualties, much to Borthram's frustration. He petitioned the gods to allow an all out assault upon the Abyss in order to eliminate the Chaos Queen Irgaloth and her general Drog'othuum, but was denied. However, Azreus, who he served under, concocted a plan to launch a precision strike into the Abyss, in order to destroy the source of its power: the Shard of Evil. Borthram and a team of his most elite Seraphim Bloodthirsters accompanied Azreus, along with fellow Archangels Venozal, Ramiel, Sazura, Darnuhur, Zagranad, and Jagathar, in addtion to their elites into the Abyss. They delved deep into its heart, battling for years against the demons until they reached the Shard of Evil. There they found the Chaos Queen and her general, Drog'othuum. Borthram and the other angels fought valiantly against Drog'othuum when the Irgaloth the Chaos Queen commanded him to attack, but so close to the source of their power, the demons could not be overcome. Borthram had tasted defeat before, as any commander would, but in this battle, he was utterly crushed. As the Archangel prepared to meet his end, Azreus took hold of the Shard, using its power to obliterate Drog'othuum, and hurl the Abyss into the deepest Depths of the Astral Sea. The power of the Shard had tainted the angels in its presence, transforming them into something new. Nevertheless, Borthram and his allies returned to the Aetherial Realm expecting a heroes welcome, only for the Archangels who had remained behind to cast them out for their deformity, sending them into a wretched realm of darkness and fire: the Infernal Pits. Physical Appearance Borthram appears as a powerfully muscled, red skinned humanoid with bat wings, and horns on his head that sweep out to the side, standing at about eight feet tall. Personality Borthram's title as the Butcher is well earned. The Archdevil revels in the carnage of battle, coming alive when bathing in the blood of his enemies. His bloodlust stems from the zealotry he had towards his cause, which led to his legendary ferocity in battle. He believed fervently in the battle against the demons, and went to extreme measures to ensure its continued success. Likewise, he believes in the rule his master Azreus wishes to bring about, and exacting vengeance against the angels who betrayed them. Borthram is unswervingly loyal, and as such, is Azreus' most trusted lieutenant, charged with maintaining the first line of defense of the Infernal Pits. He is incredibly stubborn as well, and would rather die than betray his master. Powers As an Archdevil, Borthram possesses an immense degree of magical power that allows him to cast almost any spell he desires. Furthermore, he also possesses several unique abilities all on his own. Devil Physiology: As a devil, Borthram is bound by certain magical rules and given many unique gifts. * Dark Magic Potency: As a devil, Borthram's essence thrums with Dark Magic. His very presence strengthens magical spells using dark magic. * Archdevil Aura: Like all Archdevil's Borthram possesses an aura that produces a certain emotional reaction in lesser creatures. Borthram's presence causes most beings to experience intense sensations of both fear and a primal attraction towards him. At the same, time, it also causes unexplainable anger in those he likes. In battle, this fear aura intensifies, causing his enemies to flee, whilst his allies are driven into a rage where they feel no pain and will mercilessly slaughter all enemies. * Infernal Possession: Borthram requires a mortal vessel in order to manifest on the Prime Material plane. He is able to forcibly insert his consciousness and essence into a mortal body of sufficient strength, whereupon he will be able to exert his power in the mortal world. Skills Expert Combatant: Borthram is a terrifying foe upon the battlefield, wielding an axe and a whip with enormous ferocity and skill. He is absolutely fearless, and will never back down from a fight if the hope of victory exists. Expert Commander: Borthram is an extremely talented battlefield commander, being able to fill his troops with excitement for combat whilst keeping them orderly and disciplined at the same time. Expert Tactician: Borthram is an experienced tactician, having learned the art of war during the War of Wrath, and is highly skilled at forming combat strategies. Trivia * Borthram is the second most powerful Archdevil. * Borthram is a veteran of the War of Wrath.